Hermione Granger and the Mysterious Letter
by LupaKitty
Summary: Hermione wakes up on a chilly December night to find an owl in her dormitory that she doesn’t recognize. From whom can it be from?


Title: Hermione Granger and the Mysterious Letter  
Author: LupaKitty (LupaKitty@yahoo.com)  
Feed Back: I would really appreciate it you would just tell me how much I suck. I know I need to work on my writing. This my first "story" I'm posting so feed back is greatly needed.  
Rated: NC17 Due to explicit sexual scenes that occur later on in the story.  
Paring: HG/? and others later that I may not know of at the moment.  
Summary: (I'm not good at these.) "Hermione wakes up on a chilly December night to find an owl in her dormitory that she doesn't recognize. From whom can it be from?"  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did but I don't have millions and trillions of dollars to afford the rights to Harry Potter. Also, I do not have the brilliant brain of J.K. Rowling..  
Archive: If you liked it that much you can with consent.  
Waning: No plot at ALL!, relationships between the same sex. A/N: I had no where or anything to do on spring break, so I got drunk. I know, not a nice way to spend a day (or night, I can't remember.) of a week that your supposed to spend with your friends. But my friends do not love me any more. *sniffle, tear* This story is the spawn Frappuccino's mixed with Martel's congac. I advise you not to mix the two due to the fact that mixed together, they become a strong poison for your stomach. I learned that the hard way. Also, you should probably want to listen to t.A.T.u's CD "200 Km/h in the Wrong Lane" with this story. Also, this is not the "main" story I'm working on. Watch out for a HP/DM coming on it's way before June, hopefully...  
  
Hermione Granger and the Mysterious Letter  
? Hermione woke up shivering. She had on her usually very warm and comfortable comforter covering her but an ungodly draft over powered the dormitory.  
Hermione was defiantly a morning person so it took her a more than five seconds to put six and six together to figure out the window near her bed was open.  
"Arrgh!" she groaned to herself softly. "Why does Pravati's Bad habit have to kick in in the middle of December. I really wish her PMS wouldn't make her go in heat literally."  
Getting up to close the window, her bare feet came into contact with the ice clod floor with an audible gasp. Looking around to make sure none of her roommates were still asleep, Hermione saw the two beds were empty.  
"They must have sunk out after I came back from my rounds." Thought Hermione bitterly. "I would really hate to turn them into McGonagall, or worse, take away points."  
Then the idea struck her like lightning. "Then who opened the window?"  
Turning to the window she heard a rustling near her bed. With reflexes and speed of a cat Hermione snatched her wand of her bedside table only to see a tawny school owl nestled on her bed. Both the bird and Hermione stared at each other for a few seconds until the bird blinked it's amber eyes and in a flap of a wing was out the window into the new moon sky.  
Closing the window a few minutes after the owl left, a bemused Hermione looked back at her bed to see a very old looking letter on her bed. Walking as if she might wake the dead if she made any noise, Hermione looked at the letter on her bed with clear suspicion. These days, you couldn't trust anything anymore what with Voldemort and his Death Eaters running loose trying to kill everything in sight. Last year wasn't to far from her mind either.  
Picking it up as if it might explode, Hermione examined it more closely to see a pretty hunter green seal with emblazed on it.  
"Funny" said Hermione to herself. "I have seen this seal before."  
Opening it with the tip of her wand (though she knew in her head was a major wand no-no) she saw there was no substance or paranormal being jumping out at her to curse her. There was only handwriting in a beautifully elegant script in a type of ink that glistened as if still wet in the lamp light Hermione light. Sitting on her bed, nearly suffocating Crookshanks with her massive bum, she started to read the letter.  
My Dearest Hermione,  
Your beauty is unsurpassable. You are flower in a rose bush that glistens more brightly than any of the other flowers in the moonlight. They are merely the worshipers, and you their god. You are my one and only god. The only one I worship. I am shameful and afraid for I cannot tell you ever how I feel for you in person. I would die a million than to hear your words of rejection.  
In this world, no one would understand why I feel the way I do for you. That is why I just had to write to you to get this terrible feeling of ripping my hair out or throwing my self off of one of the highest towers. You are the reason I breathe. But it hinders when you toss your hair or when you look straight into my eyes. Your voices gives me strength to go on.  
But jealously can drive a person mad. And this is something to cope with for I can not keep you for myself for I am certain you may never feel the same for me. Ever. I am relieved now that you know at least in your mind that some one feels like this for you. If ever you want to find out who this is just send a letter to Endymion. 


End file.
